1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glass-ceramic cooking panel unit. More particularly, the present invention relates to such a cooking unit which is typically inserted into or received by a counter-top or other like work surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The above-described cooking units with a glass-ceramic cooking surface and having completely assembled electrical components have long since proven themselves in the market place. It is known and disclosed in the prior art to provide cooking panel units constructed with a support frame on all sides by which the cooking unit is suspended in an opening which has been cut out of a work surface. The supporting frame of the unit is attached to a surrounding frame by fasteners such as screws or by a clamping connection--forming a moisture-tight seal. The cooking surface itself is either clamped in the support frame and sealed with an elastic sealing profile or is glued and sealed to the support frame using a resilient, temperature-stable adhesive. German O.S. No. 2,819,118 may be seen in this regard. A smooth, flush connection between the surrounding work surface and the cooking surface plate cannot be achieved by using either of these methods.
Cooking panel units designed without a support frame which surrounds on all sides, are also known. These units are suitable for direct, surface-flush installation into work surfaces consisting of wood, ceramics or synthetics. The cooking surface is inserted so its surface is flush with the surrounding work surface using alternative constructions. The remaining gap between the cooking surface and the working surface is later grouted closed.
The disadvantage to these "frame-less" cooking panels is that installation is burdensome because it is very difficult to align the level of the cooking surface with that of the work surface surrounding the opening. This is particularly a problem where the work surface consists of non-planar surfaces, for example with tiled surfaces a sufficiently defined reference plane is not available. A further difficulty with this type of built-in design arises when servicing of the unit is required. The cooking surface can only be removed with great difficulty and only after the grouting has been removed. If the cooking surface is not removed, all servicing must be done "from below" the built-in cooking panel unit. Due to the normally tight working area, this is frequently very laborious.